The liquid crystal display device is the main stream flat panel display device technology in the present market. All display devices need backlight to be the light source for illuminating the liquid crystal display device. The traditional backlight module comprises a backlight source consisted of LEDs, and as the light of the backlight module passes through the light guide plate, the light source is converted into a surface light source to for illumination, and after the lighting uniformity of the diffuser, the light exits from the backlight module. After the liquid crystal panel, the image we want can be shown. The light guide plate is an important component in the backlight module.
The working principle of the present light guide plate is that the light emitted from the lamp is absorbed with the optical grade Acrylic sheet material, and after the light irradiates at the respective light guide mesh dots, the light guide plate can uniformly emits light with light guide mesh dots of various densities and dimensions. However, part of the light will be refracted out from the bottom of the light guide plate. Therefore, the reflector is necessary to reflect the light escaping from the bottom surface back into the light guide plate for raising the usage efficiency of the light. Still part of the light will vertically exits the light guide plate from the tops of the mesh dots. In other words, the light guide plate combined with the reflector remains having the light leakage. The light source cannot be fully used.